wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Riverfin
This Character belongs to Sierra, please do not edit/tamper! Coding is by Sby tysm! Appearance Riverfin's scales cannot change color due to the fact that her parents were distant cousins, it malfunctioned the hormones in her cells so that they could only stay one shade. Her scales are a beautiful cyan color that puts other blues to shame in her presence, but she doesn't even notice her beauty due to her work. Her under-scales are dark green giving a nice contrast between her scales and under-scales and gives her appearance more depth. Her claws, snout spike, horns, and wing spikes are all a light, nearly silver, gray color that goes well with the rest of her features. Her eyes are a green color that is lighter than her under-scales and are very knowing. Riverfin's membranes and the fins behind her ears are both the same pale pink that the Amazon River Dolphin's skin is. She has a gold bracelet over her left front leg, it has carvings of flowers in it and rubies are encrusted were the flowers would have been. It was a gift from her father and she treasures it dearly. She often has a huge rose behind her ear while she works, due to the force of habit. Personality As a dragonet she was very creative and friendly and enjoyed hanging out with other dragonets, but they teased her for her lack of color changing scales and she soon became solitary and even more creative, only taling and being in other dragons company when working. She and her fellow workers are very close and she often leads the way being very innovative and creative and often coming up with new ideas no-one else would ever even consider until she came up with it. Her lack of changing-scales changed her personality very great and made her even more creative and more innovative so she could fix other dragons problems and they wouldn't have to live as she had. She is very kind, and shy when it comes to meeting dragons that she hasn't encountered, she often lets others walk over her and didn't know how to speak out until she started inventing. As she grew famous in some parts of Phyrrhia she grew more pride, she became very petty for one standard of her life and was very sorry when she was reminded that she wasn't the only scientist in the workshop who mad those inventions. She was never very close with her parents and was born before the hatcheries had been changed, she only found out her parents were her parent in a D.N.A. test that she was doing making her grow up very lonely with only the comfort of her inventions until she met her fellow scientists. She often had her work stolen, or rewritten by other dragons, which she soon found she hated and swore never to copy any work. She had used to be a regular dragonet but soon found that inventing was where she was meant to be during school in a mechanics/ science test that her class had taken. She always believed that old stuff just wasn't enough and that every new invention she made would help Phyrrihia more and more, and she was right to think that even though the old is still quite reliable when it is not breaking down. History As a dragonet Riverfin was a very exited and adventurous. Always going a little further and was never the one to call it a day when she and some others went out flying over the rain forest. She never noticed her not being able to change colors until she saw a group of dragonets playing hide-and-seek together. After that she began to be more concealed to herself trying to figure out why her scales weren't working. She kept trying to fix them but, nothing worked, so she decided to branch out and go to the rain forests RainWing academy that she had heard rumors about. When asked Queen Glory, the queen delightedly said yes to her request and gave the dragonet a mouth to prepare before going to the academy/ When she got to the academy she was assigned to the Tiger winglet with 3 other RainWings and 2 NightWings sharing it as well. They all teased her brutally when they discovered that she could not change the color of her scales to what she want'd like other dragons in her winglet. Even the NightWings sided with the RainWings saying she was defective and calling her other names. She took the insults very personally and become more of a loner and Involved less dragons in her day-to-day life as she used to. The dragons hammered her even more forcing her to think of an even more tactful way to escape their clamor. She began devising many ways to make the dragons respect her and decided with one of her best ideas, she had never heard of any dragon disrespecting a leader, so that's what she was going to try to be. At first the dragons didn't notice the change in her attitude, until the science fair came everyone else was stumped but her. As she innovated the other dragonet into the idea she had thought up, she started to earn the respect of not just the dragonets in her winglet but, all of the dragons in the entire school began to see her value. This made her feel very happy and innovated by herself and began to work on bigger things. She became so distant by those who weren't inspired by the science that she eventually left the school doing many odd tests on RainWings she met. While she was doing a gene test on two of them she was astonished to find that they were her parents. She never grew close to them but, was thankful that the question was no longer being asked inside of her head. Later, she found that the reason her scales couldn't change colors was because her parents were both distant cousins, this had messed up her genes and made her unable to change the color of her scales like other RainWings. Every day she became more distant from the RainWings and NightWings that she is now refereed to as the crazy inventor to those who aren't greatly Innovated by her many feats and deeds. More... Relationships Harmony Harmony only pretended to be a nice mother, smiling when she saw her or half-heatedly waving at her, she knew that at least her mother was trying, but sometimes trying for something you can't achieve puts you even lower than before. Rhythm She doesn't know her father and is not very close to him. He sees her as a regular dragonet and doesn't take any time to show her any affection. She wishes she could have known him better but, that was against the will of her father. This relationship pushed her even farther into life with no very close relationships. Trivia For the Trait Competition #Cannot change her scales #Very innovative with all of her companions #Has no mate or eggs #Met her parents at age 8 #Doesn't have any sisters or brothers #Parents were distant cousins #Said to be related to Kinkajou #May have a mate sometime in the future #Has over 1,000 inventions that she innovated others to help her with #Is sometimes called"Crazy Old Inventor" #Has one adopted dragonet Likes New Ideas Creations Creativity Being Innovated Being Looked up to having help knowing her parents flying over the forest at dawn Loving Living Laughing Smiling Dislikes Copied Edited made Better Based Off of being hated destruction disoplin Gallery Rrrrrrrr.jpeg|Digital art by MorphoTheRainWing Thx! I love her!|link=User:MorphoTheRainWing Rivery.jpeg|Traditional art by MorphoTheRainWing Thx so much!!!!!|link=User:MorphoTheRainWing Riverfin1.png|Riverfin infobox pic Riverfin.jpeg|Attempted outline of her by meh|link=User:Sierraheart and Coyotehunter 3CCA9456-9C21-4843-9E6B-818A56C3CDF1.png|Riverfin by Red destruction TYSM!!!! 173E4226-73BB-42E1-B142-05BCE4A859F3.png|A Beautiful gift from MistydaAwesomeSeaWing|link=User:MistydaAwesomeSeaWing Category:Content (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:RainWings